Teacher Trouble
by Bamfing Bob
Summary: Continuation of 'Teaching Kurt a Lesson', this story explores Nightcrawler's relationship with a cute teacher.
1. Bad boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Gambit, The X-Men, or Eiffel 65. I do, however, own the Character of Nora Carter. I am not receiving any money for writing this and am doing it simply to entertain others. 

Author's note: This is a continuation of Teaching Kurt a Lesson. I am making this a seperate story due to more adult themes. It's not required to read the other story, but it helps. It is about Kurt going to an elementry school for Mutant Awareness Day and he meets a cute teacher there. R & R Thanks!

"Are you serious?" she asked, in a tone of both fear and excitement. She looked into my glowing eyes with inquiry of my intentions and I think she figured it out pretty quickly. "But of course, Mrs.-", I asked before being cut off.

"Miss Carter. But call me Nora."

"Vell, Nora, are you ready to go for ze ride of your life?"

"Maybe later. First, just teleport me."

"Ooh, kinky… I like it. Hang on tight, you might feel a bit queasy afterwards, OK?" She grabbed onto me with no hesitation, grabbing my tail and giving it a squeeze. Boy, did I pick the right one or what! I counted down from three as to not catch Nora off guard, then I bamfed onto the stage. All of the cheering made me realize that we were still in an auditorium full of elementary students.

"Wow" she said as she slowly ran her fingers along my tail to the tip until she finally let go. "That was amazing. I bet you can do some neat tricks with that thing"

"Oh my tail?", I asked before I realized the stupidity of the question.

"No. But you're pretty close" What! This teacher seemed to be a bit interested in some extracurricular activities, if you know what I mean. "Here's my number", she said as she pulled out a pen and wrote her cell number on my hand. Yeah, I know: chicks dig the fuzzy man. This was totally worth the embarrassment of standing in front of three hundred kids and spilling my guts on being a mutant.

Needless to say, when school was over, I called her because I'd have to be stupid not to. The phone ringer was Blue by Eiffel 65, which was a pretty good sign.

Nora: Hello?

Me: Hi! Zis is Kurt, from school today.

Nora: Oh… (she suddenly changed her tone of voice) hey fuzzy. How're you?

Me: A lot better now zat I'm talking to you.

Nora: Ha ha, I thought you were a ladies man.

Me: Vell, vhen you look like I do, you need to be skilled in ozer areas to gain acceptance, you know.

Nora: Well, I love the way you look. By the way, what other areas are you talking about? (note her seductive intentions)

Me: You'll have to find out for yourself. Let's go out tonight. I hear zere are some good plays on Broadway zis time of year.

Nora: Not that I'll be watching it. How about you just come over to my place and we watch a movie and have popcorn?

Me: Sounds fun. Vhat's ze address?

Nora: 417 Hillside Drive. See you at seven, fuzzy?

Me. Sure. Can't wait, you dirty schoolteacher you. Bye.

Nora: Bye babe.

I started to get ready immediately. First, I jumped in the shower and washed my entire body (including shampoo cuz if I didn't, my fur would clump up). Then I brushed my hair and made it look especially groomed. I brushed my teeth and cut my nails, then dressed in a red silk button-up shirt and tight black pants (customized for my…needs). I put on my custom dress shoes and I topped off my outfit with a hat tipped sideways and plenty of cologne to cover up the smell of burning sulfur in case I had to teleport anytime soon. It's almost 6:30, so I'd better get out of here. I walked out of my room and was almost to the front door of the mansion when…

"Hey elf, why are you so dressed up? Going to a Blue Man Group concert?" Wolverine always had something sarcastic to say when I am around.

"I have a hot date tonight", I reply in a modest tone.

"C'mon elf. I know there were a lot of cute little girls at that school today, but I think they're too young for you."

"Shut up Mr. 'Date me or I'll cut your zroat'. One of ze teachers zere was all over me so I'm going to her place to… discuss literature." I know, lame, but I didn't know what I was saying until it was too late.

"Yeah, well good luck with that. Hey, (whispering) you got protection?"

"Oh crap! No, I don't. Can I have one… or zree?"

"Give me a break elf. I don't use rubbers; my body rejects any diseases a broad can throw at me. And if she's not on birth control, it's not my problem."

"Thanks a lot pal", I say with hardly any enthusiasm. I walk outside and into the garage where I hotwire Gambit's red muscle car because a) I want to impress Nora and b) I know Gambit gets around so he always has a three pack of condoms in him glove compartment. Sure enough, he did and I was off to her place. When I got there I rang her doorbell and waited for what seemed like an hour. She answers in an emerald green strapless dress that reached the floor. "Where've you been, fuzzy? You're late."

"Bull! I am ten minutes early!"

" I know. I was just sooo ready for you come…"


	2. Secrets

Confessions of a School Teacher

Disclaimer: Again and again I have to say that I don't own Nightcrawler, the X-Men, Stark Industries, The Little Mermaid, The Incredibles, or the cookie monster. I'm not payed for writing and I only do what I do for fun.

"…because I have to tell you something. I"- Nora was cut off by something tugging on her dress. It looked at Kurt from behind her and the previously turned-on elf was experiencing complete confusion. It had the face of an ape and an opposable thumb on each foot.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we have meat loaf? And who is the blue man?" it said staring up at him with big green eyes.

"Nora, what is going on?"

"Well, come inside and I'll explain everything."

I stepped across her threshold and stepped into the den, where three other mutants were. Kurt knew they were mutants because each had a physical sign; there was a boy with green scales instead of skin, a girl who had large eyes and ears, and the other girl had four arms. Then, Nora began:

"I am a mutant Kurt. I am like you, looked at differently by the world and misunderstood. When I discovered that there were others like me, I started adopting those who would be mistreated. I have four so far but I hope to start an orphanage for mutants until they are old enough to attend Xavier's Institute. There's James, Rachel, Cassandra, and the one that greeted you at the door is Kyle."

"My name is gonna be Kongo, like King Kong, when I become an X-Man!" shouted Kyle when he heard his name.

Nora continued. "When I found out Stark Industries made image inducers, I bought one for each of my babies and myself so they can attend school and I can teach without being judged. I had to seduce you to come here so I could tell you and so you could meet the kids. I hope you aren't terribly disappointed."

"Not at all", I said finally realizing all of what she was saying. "You didn't have to trick me to get my attention. You could have just said that you wanted me to come over. Why'd you have to put me through that?"

"Sorry. I just know that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his… you know. But I needed you to know."

"Well I'm glad you did. I only have two questions: what do you really look like and what movie are we watching?"

" Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to reveal myself." She adjusted the settings on her watch and uncovered a shocking appearance. She had the same main body type, still beautiful, but had pink skin. She had pointed ears near the top of your head, a slight snout, and a twisted tail. She was a pig!

"I like it", I said staring at her.

"Glad you approve. Now, do you want to watch the Little Mermaid or the Incredibles?"

"How about both!" I said as the girls were screaming "Mermaid!" while the boys were yelling "Incredibles!"

"Exactly what I wanted to hear. Rachel, plug in The Little Mermaid while I talk with Mr. Wagner." Nora pulled me into the other room and locked the door.

"Nora, please, call me Kurt around the kids. I don't want to be formal or anything"

"Okay. So what were you expecting when you got here?"

"Well… certainly not this. I even brought condoms." How embarrassing! I thought as I reached in my pocket and pulled them out. I come for nookie and I get the cookie monster!

"Cookie instead of nookie huh? Who said you weren't getting nookie?"

"You're a telepath too! You need to tell me these things before I think things I shouldn't!" Great. Now I have to stop thinking.

"No you don't. But so you know… I'm not easy, but I am interested. I like you and I think you might like me too."

"Telepathy?"

"No. Your tail is wagging."


End file.
